Kami no Omocha
by SilkenTear
Summary: Translation: God's Plaything. RinxLen LenxRin Rin Kagami is just someone everyone uses for entertainment, and that includes God. Yes, she has never known what is the warmth of a hug nor the sunlight after rain. But when Len Kagamine meets her on the cold rainy day in Tokyo, he'll be the one to change her and she'll change him.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to "Kami no Omocha"! YES finally a new story for you guysss!**

**Oh by the way: You can find me on DeviantART now! Username is mitesora .**

**DISCLAIMER: The first chapter-(F*cckkk) Vocaloid is not mine. Now where's my coffee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I walk with my head down all the way back home on the dirty sidewalk. Bracing myself, I crack the front door open.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

_Bam!_

A punch hits me straight in the face and sends me sprawling down to the cold tiled floors.

_Dad..._

I wait, lying on the floor, as he storms away back into the smoke-induced master bedroom. I try getting back up, but only to be met with the bottom of a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" I flinch.

"IT BETTER BE 'OW' YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" My mom shouts into my ears, "Heard you came back late, huh! What were you doing? Thinking you can get away? You little piece of sh*t!" She knocks my head with the spoon once more.

It's better to lie still in place than rather risk my neck to fight back.

Mom rushes back into the kitchen as the already-burnt up food gets even more cooked.

Quiet as a mouse, I tiptoe to my room upstairs. I am not late. In fact, I'm seventeen minutes early; any earlier would be me ditching school even before the school bus drove in.

That scoundrels words continue to ring through my ears as I fall onto my bed, face-first, _"Thinking you can get away?"_

...Yes, I can get away.

I can get away!

I suddenly leap up, and frantically search for the rope that's tied to the window post. Clutching it tightly, I slide down the rope at the same time embracing the hot friction with my skin.

The overcast above didn't seem to be letting up.

* * *

><p>...It's starting to rain.<p>

I run through the empty streets of Tokyo as soon as I escape from the train that took me here from Kyoto, my hometown.

I kept running in the rain and my sprints slowly broke down into a desperate jog and into a crawling walk and finally slower, and slower... Until my pace reached straight zero miles per mile. I trip over my own leg and collapse onto the earthy concrete. I wince at the pain in my left shoulder, where the knife had pierced my calloused skin over and over. Slightly bending over, I finger one of the various bruises on my right leg and grimace at the sting.

It's so frustrating, I want it to stop.

...I want to die.

_Who is that...?_

I blink my hazy eyes up as I see wet, dirty yellow sneakers walk up next to my frozen body. I look a little more up.

Through my blurred vision, I make out the figure of a boy, I would think about my age. With golden locks of hair tied back into a ponytail.

"P...Please...don't hurt me..." I manage to croak out in a hushed undertone.

I blink once more before falling back into a black tide of unconsciousness.

...The last I saw, was that boy reaching his hand to me.

* * *

><p><em>I stood in front of a doorway in a black surrounding. As much as I want to , I don't open the wooden door. Because...I know it will creak, screaming 'Don't open!' and I will ignore it, and open it all the way. Fling it back so that the rusted hinges snap and only my reflection gazes back at me.<em>

_I walk over and lean against it, looking up._

_Rain...no, hail. Now it's sleet. What?_

_The black sky seemed to be raining daggers around me._

_"Ah, please, don't hurt me!" I shield my head with my arms. I hear the laughter from the heavens, as if everyone was pointing their fingers at me, presumably the protruding middle one and some the index. Heaven was laughing at me._

_"Just a toy...just a toy," it chants, "Not worth to even be thrown away, better to leave it rot in the wind."_

_I scream._

I gasp back to reality, clutching the bed covers.

Wait...bed covers?

I sit up, frantically looking about like a crazed animal about to be put down.

"Oh, you're awake," says a voice.

I flinch and babble nonsense out, grammatically stringing the words together. "WhoTheF*ckAreYou!?"

Panicking now, I throw the covers off to face the newcomer.

"Relax..." the boy raises his arms like I'm pointing a gun at him, "I just found you on the ground and...I couldn't just leave you there so I...yeah, you know what happens next."

He puts his hands down and walks over to me, who is still trembling on the bed.

The boy touches my long-sleeved school uniform blouse, "It's still wet. I wanted you to change, but I don't have the dignity to strip a girl I found lying on the ground."

He looks at me and sighs, "Why don't you change. I have some unisex T-shirts and shorts. Sorry, but they're mostly all yellow and orange...and I don't own any bras or girl panties. Which one do you prefer?"

He picks up a stray bright yellow T-shirt along with a pale orange one and hands them to me. He also gives me black shorts.

I take the orange one and the shorts.

The boy got up and exited the room, leaving me to change.

**~(^o^~) (~^o^)~**

"Are you done?" he calls.

I poke my head out and nod, allowing him to return to the room.

Us both sitting down, the guy begins to talk again.

He gives my a small smile and says, "My name's Len. You're in my house, by the way, if you're still wondering where you are. My parents are always out on business trips so we don't have to worry about them. What's your name?"

Not daring to speak, I let my gaze flicker from the shutter open window to the light-yellow washed walls and to the pairs of jeans spread about. Even though room is at this messy state, it still had an airy feeling to it; much opposite to my place. I even spot a rumpled up boxer and frown at it.

"You're in my room by the way," he says, noticing my grimace, "Sorry about the mess. ...That means you're on my bed."

_...Holy...sh*t. I'm on a boy's bed._

Scrambling up quickly I hide half my face with my palm to prevent him from seeing my blush.

"It's okay, it's okay," Len gestures for me to sit back down, "So what is your name?"

I open my mouth, but the words that come out are not the ones I want to spill from my lips.

"Why did you save me?" I whisper.

"What?" he asks, clearly confused.

"I should have died there, right on the spot," I pound my left thigh, "But now I'm back here, in this stupid place."

Now by this time, he would have guessed I'm one of those really weak, sentimental girls, but I'm not. I have a reason to cry like this. I let the weary tears fall onto my cheeks and wet my face.

"Stupid...stupid...I'm sorry to be alive," I say.

Suddenly, Len brings me into his arms, causing me to flinch. _Hard._

My heart beat faster as my first instinct told me to punch the guy right in the face and make a run for it, but my brain completely froze. Just as a deer stares into the headlights of an incoming car.

"I'm..." he breathes.

I wait.

"I am not sorry for saving you. Because now, I just want to protect you. But seriously..." He pulls back and stares deep into my shallow blue pools. His eyes...they're so beautiful. A mixture of deep sea blue and the sky with the sunlight reflecting off of them. My eyes widen.

"Who are you?"

...

I make my lips move and my voice articulate.

"I am Rin."

"Rin...?" He brushes locks of soiled hair away from my face, "That's a beautiful name.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhh! As much as I want to continue, I must leave some for the other chapters! How is this story off to? PLEASE REVIEW! 'Cause I will love you forever :3 Next update to come soon!<strong>

**Thnx 4 Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading in the past week, but that's okay right...? :3 Anyways. hopefully this story will be more exciting. And I will try to use Len's side of the story more. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID. IS. NOT. MINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I drag Rin all the way to my school since it's a Tuesday. Yes, I literally drag her. Rin looked so frightened back at the house when I told her we had to go to school the next day. She looked as if she had never been to this 'school' before and it was some jail for serial killers and charged criminals for grand-larceny.

"I-I...d-don't wanna g-go..." she whispers through her chapped lips.

"Well, you have to," I sigh. Next, I tell her that we had to go see the principal and office administrators since she is new to the school.

"Please look at least a little presentable, Rin," I gently plead her.

Slowly, she raises her hands and dusts herself off and combs her hair with her pale fingers.

"Mr. Principal!" I address when I see the huge man dressed in a XXL-size office uniform with a tee-nee name tag pinned to his chest, "Uh, this is my friend. She's going to be a new student here."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" he booms.

I feel Rin flinch and duck her head behind me...too late though. The principal already spotted her.

"So, pretty girl, what is your name?"

She stumbles. "R...R-R-R-"

"Rin. Rin Kagami," I answer for her.

"Oh, and where are you transferring from?"

"..."

"..."

"Len do you know?"

"Nope. She didn't tell me."

"Well, judging by the looks of her uniform, she must come from the Kyoto area."

Rin makes a small, high-pitched whimper that only I could hear. She's so scared! Why?

The principal huffs a little and rolls over on his chair to type things into the computer.

"Well, I'll figure out something. In the meantime, I'll contact Len's teachers and tell them about Rin's situation. So...I guess for today, Rin, please just follow Len to his classes?" he looks at the helpless girl tugging her sleeve.

She barely nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Who is she?"

"I think she's new."

"What a nerd. BLACK GLASSES!"

"Why is she holding her arm like that?"

"Dude, look at that gnarly bruise on the back of her leg!"

"Dude!"

"Eghk! She's clean, but she's not."

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"Moreover..._why is she walking with Len-sama!?"_

_Sh*t...Len's a popular boy._

I push the glasses up my nose and duck my head as I walk behind Len into the classroom. But these glasses are fake. I always wear the plastic lenses to school so maybe I can cover up a little of my face.

"LEN-KUUN!" a girl with long, silver hair flashes by me and tackle-hugs Len.

"Huh, wha-? Tei?" Len mumbles I don't catch, but it sounds extremely exasperated.

"LEN! Len Len Len Len~!" this Tei cries at the same time snuggling against Len.

"NO FAIR TEI! I want Len!"

"Same here!"

"TEI YOU DEVIL WITCH!"

Suddenly, a mass of fangirls start pouring upon Len and I lose sight of him.

"L-Len!" I cry, only to get elbowed in the face by one of the fangirls.

"Rin!" I hear his muffled scream.

I crawl to the desk where Len had placed his bag and sit on the edge of the chair, trying to cast shadows around my eyes.

* * *

><p>It's time for lunch.<p>

As soon as the bell rang, I had rushed out of the classroom like a bitch on fire and made several random turns, whichever suited my whim, and now I'm lost, walking in the halls.

I want to avoid Len so I can avoid those crazy fangirls at the same time.

...What am I supposed to do now?

I trudge through the vacant halls and eventually walk up a flight of stairs to look out a window at the sakura blossoms.

The school's scenery was nice, airy and fresh. The lush grass fields were dotted with dandelion flowers and stray sakura petals; the students sitting on the grass happily chatted to one another and searched for new things to laugh at.

"What are you looking at?"

Startled, I whip around to find Tei Sukone and two more girls standing behind her. Tei's red eyes shine darkly under the shadows.

"Heard you're Len's friends, huh?" she hisses while the other two smirk and walk over to me. They grab my arms. The girl on the left takes hold of me where my scar still remains. They botch punch my abdomen causing me to gasp as my knees meet the ground. I wince at the ever-coming pain.

"Well get this through your thick head," Tei growls, leaning over to deliver another blow, "LEN. IS. MINE!"

"A-Ah!" I scream as she socks me in the stomach and grips my hair, pulling several strands out in the process.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" she slaps me across the face.

"Why...Why are you doing this to me?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Why do I have to take this?!" my voice escalates, "You dumb bastards, thinking you can get whatever you want. Len will never be yours!"

Gritting her teeth, she kicks me in the chest and I cough the rising blood out but I don't cry. The crimson-colored drops fall onto the floor. My glasses fall with a sharp clang.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" she smashes the black frames and the plastic lens.

It went on for another 20 minutes, the shouting. The screaming. The beatings and blows dealt to my stomach and head.

Lying on the cold floor, I tremble as my eyes start to give up on me. I see someone coming up the stairs...

* * *

><p>I gasp.<p>

"W-Where am I? W-who..?" I finally spot a girl with teal pigtails sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Oh! You're finally awake, thank goodness. I found you lying unconscious and I just-"

I ignore the girl's babble and feel a strange sense of deja-vu. And don't tell me this is another fangirl! I _swear..._

"Anyways, I'm Miku Hatsune, I'm proud to say," she grins, "You're friend Len should come in any-"

"RIN!" the door flings open.

"Moment..." Miku finishes her sentence just as Len runs towards me. Me who's lying on this bed in the nurse's room, me who yet again needed the help of a stranger that just happened to pass by.

That dream was right. I am a toy, just being picked up by one child after the other.

_They should just stop looking at me altogether, better to rot in the wind. That's what you said right?_

Len throws his arms around me and starts spilling out panicked words.

"I was so worried! You just ran out of the classroom and then I couldn't catch up to you! Then I didn't know where you went to, then I started looking everywhere for you until Luka-senpai came up to me and said you GOT HURT! And then, and then I ran over here as fast as I could and _I come here to find you in this condition!? _What did I take you in for!? You passed out again!? And this time you coughed out blood!? Rin, Rin! Please don't ever leave my sight again! You have to swear to me you won't! Do you know how worried I was running here!? Do you? DO YOU!?"

I try blocking out his voice but his words get processed through me brain and all I could do was shake my head. Not a word. Not a single 'sorry'. Because what do dolls have to be sorry for?

I ignore his constant pushing and nuzzling my shoulder, though he touched where that hidden scar lay on my broken skin. Instinctively, I flinch.

...But why does Len care about me?

Miku slowly leaves the room and let's Len have his time with me.

"Len...why do you care about me?" I whisper.

"W-what?" he says, his forehead pressed against the side of my head.

"Why do you care about me? A toy like me shouldn't-" I cut off. I was just about to say my true feelings; I was just about to excavate the mound of lies and dig into to find the truth.

"Shouldn't what?" he asks.

"..."

"...tell me Rin."

"S-shouldn't be...worth...anything."

"..."

An eerie silence, only broken by the occasional creak of the bed. The silence was so loud, it seems to last forever.

"It's because you remind me of someone."

_Someone? Who?_

"You remind me of my sister," he whispers.

"You have...you have a _sister!?" _I'm astounded. I would have NEVER guessed that Len had a sibling!

"Yeah, but she disappeared, suddenly. I don't know where she went."

_So I'm just a replacement...but that's better than being degraded down to nothing. At least I have some kind of purpose in this life._

Len held me for awhile longer but I'm not used to it.

I hastily push him away and clutch my shoulder, averting my gaze from his. But even though I don't see his eyes nor his face, I can tell that my rejection of his hug hurt him.

I don't like the hug. I hate it. That ambiguous for of affection where you squeeze each others body for warmth. Len had hugged me when I first came, true, but it was short and gentle. This time, it's like he doesn't want to let go.

"Sorry Rin," he apologizes.

"It's okay..." I mutter, "It's just that...it was my first hug."

I feel Len tense up.

No one has hugged me before. No one since...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! 'No one since...' SINCE WHAT SINCE WHAT!? heh-heh stay tuned for next chapter which will be...*checks calendar* hopefully this week! If not, next Monday. :3 Apologies for long waits.<strong>

**Review? Yes? No? Yes? MAYBEH.**

**Thnx 4 Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna-san! Decided to post another chapter quickly because...even though I made a cliff hanger, I still don't like it. Yeah! I'm not THAT evil! XD XD Well, onto the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid will never be in my grasp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV <strong>

_Shakily, I hold the pocketknife with my right hand. Am I really going to do this? Yes, I am. All those tears, all that time being laughed at, pointed at, scoffed at, none of that matters right now. I'll end it all right here where I stand!_

_The blade casts a wicked glint and reflects the light along the sheer side of it causing me to unconsciously envision myself on the floor, bleeding my life out._

_I raise the knife and direct it towards my chest._

_"Aaaahh!" I scream, instead of plunging the point into my chest, I rake it across my shoulder._

_"...knew it," I breathed, "I can't do it. I don't wanna die yet, why? I thought I was done with the world..."_

_For a moment I thought that God had given me another chance but then scoffed at the idea as the warm crimson blood continues to dribble out of my wound._

_Inside my head, I scream._

I wake up, probably dozed off.

I've successfully made it through my first week at Tokyo avoiding Tei and the others, but I also followed Len like a dog on a leash.

_Finally the weekend..._

I rest my head against Len's puffy yellow covers. What? Yep, it's Len's. There are other rooms available in this house, but Len said he didn't want his parents seeing a random girl in the house with their son and said he didn't want me to 'leave a trace'. And that's why I'm in his room.

_But if your parents are worried about us having a certain 'affair'...why did you make me sleep in your room with you!?_

I put my left forearm over my eyes.

_Hmm...have an idea._

I get up an tip-toe out of the room and push through the other yellow door in front of Len's room that's never open. The door creaks slightly, as if it had never been opened in a long time.

And inside, I find Len, who is standing i. the middle of the messy girl-like room with clothes skewered about. It's faint, but I can hear weak sobs coming from Len'a throat.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan..."

* * *

><p>Len eventually went out and told me he was going to go for a walk. He asked if I wanted to come along, but he knows my sensitivity and just shrugged when I declined the offer. But he did give me a hug before he left...<p>

I enter through that girl room again. It smelled perfume-y, like strawberry and bananas. Yep, this is a girl's room.

I scavenge around for some things like a pencil or mirror or even clothes. Finding a wardrobe, I open it and pull out the nearest drawer.

_...panties._

I close the drawer and go to another corner. There's a picture frame on the night desk.

Is...that Len? Looks like him when he was 5 years old! And that girl next to him, they look so alike! I pick the rhinestone-embellished frame.

"Rin? What are you doing?"

_Gaaahh!_ I flinch, dropping the frame in the process.

"L-Len?" I say softly, like it's a crime to speak, "I thought you went out."

"I knew it, I thought I could leave you to yourself, but then I got all worried again. Why are you here?" Len shuts the door behind him and locks it. The two of us stand in the room, but I don't face him. My eyes stay fixated upon the picture.

"Len, can I ask you a question?" I say.

"...Go ahead."

"Who is this girl?" I hold up the frame to his eyes. I see him grit his teeth, his fists clench up.

"That's...my sister," he growls.

"What's her name?" I ask out of subtle curiosity.

Len stays silent for awhile, leaving me to wait patiently.

"Her name's Lenka."

"...Oh."

I place the frame back onto the nightstand. Slowly, I walk up back to the door, past Len, but then he blocks my way of exit. I frown and try pushing away, only to find no budge from the boy that's looking down on me with shallow, mournful eyes. I purse my lips into a thin line.

"What do you want!?" I demand.

"I want to know you," he replies, unflinchingly, "I want to know why you came here, your family, your past."

Clenching my fists up into tight balls, I raise them and hit Len on his chest. Vainly punching him, screaming his name while trying not to cry. Why does he have to remind me about _that!? _I want to forget it! Everything! I continue to throw feeble pounds onto him.

He finally grabs one of my wrists, "Calm down Rin!"

"NO! I WON'T! AND I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" I land another blow on him but he catches that hand to.

"Rin! Please, I'm not forcing you to do anything, I just want to help."

"Then shut up! Shut up!" I cry._  
><em>

_Dammit!_

My eyes feel watery and the tears roll down my cheeks.

_This is so stupid!_

I snatch my hands away from Len's grasp and swiftly whirl around, hoping he didn't just see me cry. Hastily, I rub my eyes and wipe the tears away. _It doesn't hurt...it doesn't hurt at all..._ I try to contradict against my own feelings, hoping it'll turn around.

"Rin?" I hear Len call.

Wow, I just felt something. Something just ache in my heart that I haven't felt before... but some parts of it I understand, I've known those parts forever. It's been my life; everyone, everyone showed me those feelings so I reflected those feelings like a mirror.

"I...hate you," I whisper.

"W-what?"

"I hate you," my voice still quiet.

"Rin..." I don't turn around and look to see the remorse on his face but I can tell just by his voice, I've hurt him. Again. Finally, I turn around and force myself to stare at him straight in the eye. That ache comes back to haunt my heart again.

"But...how can I hate you when I appreciate you too?" I mumble.

"Rin," He reaches to me and opens his arms wide. I make a face to him that told him I'm disgusted, but I walk up to him.

"I-If you really want to know, you'd better figure out a way to make me trust you!" I snap.

I push myself into his embrace and fold my arms over his back, "But for now..."

He doesn't say anything, but I do hear a slight chuckle from him and I'm drenched with his scent when he returns the hug. Oh, is this what he meant by? I understand now. I understand how it feels not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>Len took me somewhere else today. He said that I apparently needed new friends and apparently I'm going to get hurt even more if I keep on tagging along with him at school and apparently this girl's brother is also his friend.<p>

He walks up to a sandy brown-colored door and rings the doorbell. Seconds later, a teal-haired boy barely taller than Len opens the door and smiles brightly.

"Yo Len!" he says.

"Hey Mikuo!" Len grins and fist-bumps 'Mikuo'.

"Who's that?" he asks, pointing to me. I burn my eyes into that finger, I want to chop it off so much...

"Ah, this is Rin. She's the new girl at our school," Len pushes me forward causing me to shake in front of Mikuo.

"Oh, I heard that all the girls got jealous of you! And I heard from Miku that you got hurt..." he continues just like his sister, Miku. This babble and nonsense.

Suddenly, a leek flies down and knocks Mikuo square on the back of his head. Wait, leek...?

"ONII-CHAN! HAVE THEM COME IN ALREADY YOU IDIOT DORK!" a high-pitched girl voice yells.

"SHUT UP!" Mikuo fires back, "Anyways, come in."

* * *

><p>I bounce on the green exercise ball in Miku's room.<p>

"So Rin, where do you come from?" she asks cheerfully, bouncing around on her green bed. I swear, everything in this damn room his green. Green! And not this question again!

"I'm from Kyoto," I say, deciding to sound cool and honest.

"That's so cool! But why'd you come here? Like, do you have relatives here? What about your parents? Did they send you here?" she asks, still cheerful.

This girl, Miku Hatsune, is the exact opposite from me. Fun, interesting, cute, optimistic, happy, and can get along with everyone. It's not an overstatement to say that I am extremely jealous of her over these things.

"Are we friends now?" I ask first.

"Of course!"

"Okay, I guess I'll trust you then..." I mutter, noticing loud laughter from the next door which is Mikuo's, "But you can't tell anyone. Not even Mikuo or Len."

Miku smiles and agrees and shifts her position as if she's preparing to listen to a story the never ends.

But, why do I trust her more than Len? I don't know, and I don't think about it either.

"I was born in Kyoto...," I begin, "It was all I ever knew. I didn't ever go outside it. I was unfortunately born to very stupid, good-for-nothing people who I wish they'd all just die. My mother is a regular housewife and my father a mechanic. They both splurged the income on things the family didn't even need. They bought everything for themselves: beer, wine, any alcohol, illegal drugs, and cigarettes. They even had the nerve to go gamble it away. And that's why I lived in a cracked, dirty apartment."

I pause, letting Miku take that all in. Her wide eyes fits her somewhat shocked expression.

"Since their was so much alcohol and cigarette smoke around, they partied happily as drunkards at night and woke up from painful hangovers. That was the life my mother and father lived. The income all spent, they of course got anxious. But they turned their anxiety onto _me. _They hit me, beaten me, tried to get me to lay on the stove, even threatening me with the knife. But I never did get burned, nor did I get slashed by them."

"D-Didn't you have any siblings? To help you out?" Miku's voice shakes.

"I'm the only child. And school was no better. I was treated as an inferior slave; I was bullied there too for my dirty complexion and, in general, disgusting air. I was bruised everywhere and my parents didn't allow me to clean myself. I've said my parents never cut me before right?"

She nods.

"Well, I made up for that. You can call me depressed, emo, whatever you'd like. But _this..." _Folding and pushing my left long sleeve up, I expose the dead skin on my shoulder, "Is the result from humanity."_  
><em>

Miku opens her mouth but not a single word comes out. She cups a hand over her mouth as she stares at my angry-red scar and the torn-up skin from the razor-sharp pocketknife.

"That's why...I ran away," I say, "I ran away to here, Tokyo, but this place treats me as the same. I'm still a toy to everyone. I'm the human, no, not even worth to be called a human. The _doll _that everyone takes a knife to stab with so their pain and suffering would ebb away, leaving me to take it all for them. That's who Rin Kagami is. A doll."

I finish and catch my breath, waiting for Miku to say something.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm so sorry... Rin..." I look up at her surprised. Tears spill over down her cheeks as she breathes heavily, holding back several choked sobs, "I'm so sorry..."

"U-Uh...sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry, " I reach over to hand her a tissue.

"No, it's okay," she dismisses it quickly, "I just never expected you to be like that..."

"Again, you can't tell this to anyone, okay?" I press.

"Not even Mikuo?"

"Nope."

"Len?"

"Nope."

She sighs, "But I thought you liked Len."

I gape my mouth at her. WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE THINK LIKE THAT!? IS SHE CRAZY!? I-IT'S NOT LIKE I _DON'T... _but, not that way!

"I-I-It's not like I don't like him!" I look the other way, "But I don't trust Len."

Miku giggles, "Rin is _tsundere_~!"

"MIKU PLEASE...!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Len and I left the Hatsune household, we start walking back home.<p>

"So how's today?" he asks.

"...It was okay."

"Really? Okay then."

We walk for a bit more until we finally arrive and push open the big door. Len shuts it and locks it.

"L-Len...?" I say.

"Yeah?" he looks at me.

I feel a compelled by some strange, strong force to tell Len that I really appreciate him. That I really like him, as in that I feel really happy when I see him...wait, what? Len is kind of like a big brother to me I suppose? If he's a big brother...for some reason, it feels so similar to...who? I don't even know...

"H-H-...Hug?" I whisper silently.

"What?" Of course he can't hear me.

I walk up to him and put my arms around his body.

"Ohhh, _hug_!" he smiles and pates my head as I bury my face into his comforting scent, "Okay, you can have a hug."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! End of Chapt. 3! Heh-heh, Rin feels big brother senses? Maybe it will change? Oh oh Rin-chan, you predict that feeling wrooongg. XD Again, PLEASE REVIEW because...I have no energy to update without them!<strong>

**Thnx for Reading~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update! And I'll hopefully try updating on Wednesday or tomorrow. For those of you who don't know, I live on the west coast in the U.S. so your guys' times may be different, depending on where you live.**

**DISCLAIMER: *weeps terribly* Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Len and I hurry into the clothing department of the mall. He had said that I should probably get new clothes since I just "ran here without telling him" without any provisions. I had no idea what had gotten into me, now that I think about it. If I ran to Tokyo, where would I live? What do I eat? And how do I get the food? Stupid me, but that's the way I am.

"You should probably wait out here..." I gesture for him to wait because we're about to enter the ladies' section of the store. I really didn't want him seeing women necessities such as pads, bras and underwear.

"It's fine," he insists. "It's really okay. It's not like I'll lose self-composure."

I sigh; he probably, most-likely, will.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I say as he quickly slips into the undershirt section."LEEENN!" I chase after does he think he's _doing_!?

"RIN! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BOOBS!?"

"YOU SUCK!" I crash into him in the bra aisle. "I don't where sizes that big!"

"So you're flat-chested?"

"WHY CAN I NEVER WIN!?" I push him to the side and take a pair for my size. "I told you to wait somewhere else! You're embarrassing me!"

He finally takes the cue to leave.

Quickly, I snatch a white blouse to buy and start heading back to Len, where ever he is.

"There you are," he runs up to me as soon as I step out of the aisle.

_Bam!_

A rifle fires and customers run away screaming, some picked off by burly looking men. I stare in horror as I watch a little girl get stolen away by a distraught, screaming mother waving a new umbrella and a leather purse. There is a sound of locking doors and the shutters start closing on the windows, and exit lights turn red as the darkness engulfed the interior of the mall. People continue to holler out of pure terror.

"AHH!" I feel a hand pick me up. "LEEEE-! MMF...!" The strange rough hand covers my mouth, preventing from calling out to him.

"RIN! AAHH!" I vaguely see Len get stolen too.

* * *

><p>"Ahem, police can you hear me?" the loudspeaker cracks open with a scratchy voice and a TV screen shows the gang leader speaking. "Yeah, we've infiltrated this department store. We've taken the customers here as hostages. We demand one billion yen in half and hour and we won't take 'no' for an answer. If you don't bring the money by the set time on the rooftop...well, we'll just have to kill everyone. But as for these ones..."<p>

The camera leans down and focuses on two blondes, "we'll torture them first. Give 'em a good, slow, painful death."

The boy blonde grits his teeth and the girl breathes shallow, panicked gasps.

_No way!_

I try to free my hands from the rope that binds them to my back. I don't know why, but I feel I need to save them. What's gotten into me...? I manage to push myself in standing position. Now, where are they? And where's Len?! I lost sight of him a couple of minutes ago. Which is more important: saving lives or finding a brother-like friend?

_Sorry, Len!_

A scream erupts from the back corner and I quickly rush to the scene...with my hands retarded-ly tied behind my back. I burst in the room with all the electronics that had no door.

"STOP!" I scream.

A loud gunfire, and I feel the bullet barely graze my arm and tear open the fabric of my long-sleeved shirt right at where the scar still lay. But still, the assaulter's marksmanship is terrible. Barely on-point.

My pocketknife slips out and I catch it, sliding the blade behind the rope and cutting through it, hands now free.

"You wanna go little girl?" the guys snickers.

I show him my blade.

"Rin, are you in there?" A voice calls outside.

_Oh sh*t..._

"Rin...?" I hear the boy blonde mumur.

"Keep quiet!" the guy yells, pointing the gun to his head.

"DON'T COME IN LEN!" I shout and jump at the same time, crashing right into a startled Len as the gunfire goes off once more. "Damn it Len! One job, and you can't even do it! You can't even stay put!"

I hit him on the head and he blurt aloud, "I was worried about you, and this is what I get!?"

"Fools!" the man with the gun spits. "GO now, before I kill these two!" He places the gun at the girl's head.

"Please! Don't kill me!" she yells, ducking and shielding her head with her hands. The boy shifts himself in front of her in a protective way.

_What good will that do?_

I quickly take Len's phone out of his jacket pocket.

"H-Hey! You can't just...!" he calls after me.

I hurriedly dial in a number. That is, a _virus_ number. Next, I run over to the phone charger section and plug one of the sample chargers into Len's phone. Immediately, the screens blank out and the shutters rise.

"YOU!" the gang leader finally barges in and raises me by the neck.

"RIN!" I can hear Len and the other boy call to me.

"I-I..." Then, right then and there, as he held me in the choking position I immediately think of my parents, my parents who tried to kill me, play with my life, make me bow to their knees. How long have they abused me so? That's it...

"...disappear..." I whisper.

"What's that? Where'd all that confidence go!? You little piece of trash," he tightens the strong grip around my throat. I gasp in return, but hold back with a clench of my fists and grind of teeth.

"BASTARDS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST DIE AND DISAPPEAR IN HELL!" I shout, kicking him in the stomach. He recoils at the attack and releases my neck.

"Is everyone alright!?" The police start barging in.

Slowly, I collapse to the ground, exhausted. I breathe rapid, shallow breaths to let loose all that adrenaline I had felt. I can barely hear the random voices calling out to me. All I hear is a foggy sound, ugh, it's so annoying... That boy...he knew my name. Was it because Len said it first? Well, even when he said it, the boy looked so shocked... Everything around me fell into a cascading black wave as I fall into a deep slumber.

Who...was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV <em>(only for a little while)<em>**

"Are you okay?" the blonde guy asked the girl.

"Y-Yeah..." she replies shakily.

_There's definitely something wrong... _I think as I hoist a sleeping Rin onto my back, piggy-back style. Impulsively, I walk over to the two whose hands are now free. They embrace each other and I feel my palms go sweaty and I push Rin a little more up my back so she wouldn't fall over.

"Are you..." I say.

They look at up at me, disturbed.

"Are you Lenka?" I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee... got some action rolling! I kind of showed tid-bits of what Rin is actually like! Rin-chan COOOOL~! Ah, well there'll be more action (I guess) involved since I want to make it into kind of like a mystery. But, till the next chapter!<strong>

**Thnx for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi minna-san! I'm on Thanksgiving Break, so that's kind of why I can post until Wednesday this week! Anyways, hopefully the story will accumulate into something good~!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid isn't mmmiiiinnee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_"No way...Rin! Are you okay, RIN!?" The boy yelled into my ears. I don't feel okay at all...I feel like my head has been hit by a crowbar, and maybe it has. My head feels like it's about to explode. What...just happened?_

_"Mom...Dad..." I whisper. "Are you okay...?"_

_"Rin...they're," he hesitates, then spoke with the softest undertone, even though I could hear him clearly. "They're dead..."_

_"I wasn't talking to you...whoever you are," I hiss quietly, I feel the boy tense up. "Who are you?"_

_"Rin..."_

_I fall back into the swallowing darkness._

I woke up with a start. Sunlight pours in from the glass window and cast onto the cream-colored carpet of the room. I must be back at Len's; I recognize the smell and the yellow-washed walls. Rolling over to get up, I peer around the room to find any trace of him.

"Len? Are you there?" My voice, too small to be heard, only barely echoed throughout the room. ...Nothing.

Then, "Rin? You're awake?" I hear Len call.

"...Yeah!"

He opens the door...and two other people walk in. It's that girl...and that boy, again...

"Hey!" the girl says excitedly. "I'm Lenka! Len's big sis, and this is my boyfriend~!" She takes that taller boy by the arm and snuggles against it. The boy looks down at her smiling face and blushes, then looks away.

"Jeez, embarrassing..." he mumbles.

"Tsun-Tsun-Tsundere Rinto~!" she cries.

"L-Lenka!" the boy insists.

"ANYWAYS!" Len snaps rather exasperatedly. "Basically, they're the ones you saved from the mall." His blues eyes soften into mine. "You remember...right?"

I give him the tiniest nod. Even though I had just woken up from a nap, my body still feels really fatigued. Probably from all that adrenaline; well, naturally right? There was a guy pointing a gun at me and..._people could have gotten killed._

"Lenka..." I say, throwing the yellow covers off, standing up and rudely pointing to her face. "You're Len's sister!"

Confused, the blonde-ponytail looks around and points at herself, "Didn't I just say so?"

"Yeah...sorry," I put a hand over one of my eyes and look down.

_That just means...Len doesn't need a replacement anymore...he doesn't need me at all then..._

"So, are you Len's girlfriend?" Lenka asks curiously.

"WHAT!?" Len and I both shout in unison.

"Well..." the boy clears his throat. "Len said that you've been sleeping in his room since you got to Tokyo. He said he didn't want his parents to know that he's been around with a girl, if you know what I mean. But my question is...if they found out that you've been sleeping together, doesn't that make it all the more suspicious?"

"Thank you, someone who actually has a sense of mind like me," I say.

"By the way, you haven't properly introduced yourself yet!" Lenka nudges her boyfriend.

He huffs and sheepishly averts his gaze, "She should know who I am already."

"Huh?"

"Because...Rin Kagami _is_ my little sister, after all..." he whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto's POV<strong>

_*Flashback about 5 years ago*_

"RRiiinn!" I call my cute little sister downstairs for dinner.

"Okay!" she yells back. She jumps down the narrow wooden stairs and rushes to me, throwing her arms around her Nii-san. "What're we having? What're we having for dinner!?"

"Well," I say, hugging her back. "Mom and Dad's not home again...so..." I notice her playful pout but I also acknowledge the deep mixture of annoyance and unhappiness in her eyes.

I smile down at her with full intention of assurance and say, "How about we eat your favorite udon noddles?" I point to the dining table with two bowls of steaming noodles in special Japanese soup and cut up leek.

"YYYAAYY!" she cries, hugging me tighter.

She runs and pushes her fragile 9 year old body onto the hard kitchen chair and picks her chopsticks up. She says something to me with kind of depressed eyes but I don't quite catch it.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I gently chide her in an older-brotherly fashion. She slurps down the noddles and looks up at me.

"Okay...nevermind."

_*Fast-forward to 2 years later."_

"Mommy! Daddy! Over here!" An 11-year old Rin enthusiastically waves her hand.

The woman dressed in a red gown and black heels and a man wearing a suit walk toward their daughter. The couple holds hands and I tag along. It was Rin's birthday, and we were buying a present she wanted.

"Can I get this one?" she pleads, pointing to the china tea set with pictures all in blue. There were blue trees and water, a bridge that overlooked a small clearing with two people walking on it.

"Oh, darling. It's glass. Be careful when you play with it okay?" Mom says worriedly and Dad laughs a hearty laugh.

"Okay!" Rin claps her hand.

Do 11-year old girls still play with tea sets? Will Rin ever grow up? I want her to stay my little sister forever but I know someday she'll be on her own in the world. Rin is smart. Like, _really _smart. She knows a lot of things and can figure out more things logically than _I_ can. But...maybe her maturity is starting late because of me...because I keep on looking after her so she never thinks for herself...

I stand with Rin as my parents pay for the tea set.

"You still like to play with those?" I look at her, holding her hand.

"Yeah!" she looks up at me, since I'm a head taller than her. "Why?"

"Shouldn't you grow up already? Like, some girls I know already put on mascara and makeup. They don't play with childish toys anymore. And-Rin? Wha' aah! D-Don't cry!" I suddenly burst into a panic mode as Rin's eyes grow watery and she force-pulls her hand out of mine with such a strong jerk, I'm surprised her thin arm holds so much power.

"Rinto you _IDIOT_!" she yells at me, drawing the attention of other kids and parents and causing some babies to burst out crying. But never, _never, _has she called me an idiot before. Only "meanie" and "dumb". Not even "stupid".

"R-Rin-!" I call as Rin tears out from the store into the snowy-white December streets.

"Dear!" I vaguely hear Mother say and she starts walk-running as fast as she can to chase after Rin, "We must go after her! The streets are too icy! She could fall and hurt herself!"

Dad nods and the two begin the pursue of Rin Kagami. I catch up to them as they peer around the crowd in search of the short-haired girl.

"Rin!" I call. "RRIIINN!"

"Over there!" My mom's voice jars me to look to the road. I see her red gown brush the ground as she hurries out onto the road and kneel down to pick up a terrified girl.

Suddenly, "WATCH OUT!" Car tires screech.

Mom's scream splits the air.

...

...

...

Dad's dirtied black suit and torn pants lay a crimson color on him and Mom's once bright, brilliant-red gown was now dyed a sickly-looking red that reached from her cheek to ankle. Red...so red, like the lipstick my female classmates wear.

But...

"R...Rin..." I try walking but my feet would not move; instead, they gave out beneath me as I drop to my knees and fixate my stare on her motionless body, not willing to believe at what just happened. Faintly, I hear the wailing of sirens approaching as if they were mourning my family's spirits. A few people clustered around Rin's huddled body as well as my parents'.

"No..." I murmur. "Stay away." Finally, I get up and start sprinting towards her. "STAY AWAY!"

The crowd jerks their heads to the blonde boy with no light in his eyes, not even the pale wintry light.

"Rin, are you okay? RIN! No way..." My panicked voice sounded like a mother trying to defend her child from a band of terrorists.

"Mom...Dad...Are you okay?" I hear her whisper.

Moments of Mom and Dad's bloodied body return to my eyes but I quickly dispose of them.

"They're...dead..."

"I wasn't talking to you..." her hushed voice drowned by the police's yells and the loud banging of the ambulance siren.

"Rin? Hey, Rin! Talk to me! Are you okay? Are you..." There was a deep gash running down the side of Rin and blood unceasingly poured out of it. Her dark blood mixed with the whiteness of the snow and tainted the purity.

"Out of the way! Paramedics!"

A couple of men picked up my precious little sister onto a carriers and shipped her into the ambulance.

"NO! That's my little sister!" The ambulance door shuts and the engine starts. Tears stream down from the corners of my eyes as I hold out my hand. The crowd holds me back.

_"RIN!" _

* * *

><p>"Well," I scratch the back of my head. "I later ran to the hospital and demanded I see you, since I'm the only one left. When I found you, you were awake already but...you didn't know who I was."<p>

I pause letting everyone gawk at me, including Rin, who apparently still has no idea what is going on.

"The doctor said you were diagnosed of amnesia and couldn't remember a thing. Later the next year, when you were well again, we were sent to an asylum and were adopted by a couple who...are you 'parents' now."

Rin widened her already gaping mouth and put a hand over it.

"Now you're wondering," I continue. "Where did I go after that? At school, I met this girl whom I guess I fell in love with..." I trail off, feeling the burning stare of Lenka on my side. "I ran away from you because I loved her. I lived with her and her parents didn't even bat an eye when she introduced me to them. Because of that, I left my only sibling, my only family to suffer alone, when she needed me the most."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

He finished his wild tale. I blink a few times.

"I thought so," I say.

"What?" 'Nii-san' says.

"I always knew no one ever loved me. I guess you loved her more to run away and live without a worry than to stick with me with abusive people huh? Coward," I smile laughingly.

"What did you say!?" Rinto bristles. "I swear, the more you grow, the more you know how to use your mouth!"

"Isn't that supposed to happen!" I retort.

"N-Now, now..." Len says walking over to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's...in the past right?"

"NO!" I shout. "IT'S NOT! NOW EVERY TIME I REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY, I HAVE TO REMEMBER IT AS THE DEATH DATE OF MY PARENTS! MY _REAL_ PARENTS! CRAP! How much more do I have to take!?"

I grit my teeth and droop my head, "So that's why I have a mark on my side. I never remembered how I got that..."

I look at Len and blink a few tears out, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I look back at Lenka and Rinto and narrow my eyes into analyzing blue slits, "Or maybe all of you are playing with me?"

"Rin, I-" Lenka tries calming me down.

"Fine! I don't care! Play with me, toy with my life, kick me around in the dust! Just like Tei does to me, I'm just a mere tool after all, nobody needs someone like me! Not a single person in the world. My supposed brother even left me to possibly die! My whole existence is a farce! A complete trivial, sheer comedy! What rights do I have as a dusty monochrome puppet? Well, pull my strings and make me dance or whatever. It's not like you guys care anyways, I-"

_Slap!_

...I'm cut off by a palm that had just smacked me right across the face.

"Len! How could you!?" Lenka exclaims in disbelief. Rinto's looks of dismay said everything on his mind already.

"I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave this room," Len says quietly.

The two trade glances and exit the room, shutting the door behind their backs and leave a still shocked me and Len.

"..."

"..."

"...How could you say that?" Len asks.

"What?" I lay my hands down.

"How could you say that!?" Pushing me down onto the bed, he gets close to my ear. His warm breath tickles my cheek as he continue speaking. "How could you say things like that? _I_ need you, _I will not_ let others kick you around in the dust, _I will not_ toy with you life, _I will not_ pull the strings of your life which have been entrusted to you. _And I will absolutely not let you existence go to waste!"_

Len gets up from a paralyzed me and touches my cheek, "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I-I'ts...okay..." I say, sitting up. "That means I'm not a replacement right?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember? You said I reminded you of Lenka, your sister."

He looked at me. Len just looked at me into my eyes.

"W-what? It's what you said. I-"

"You were never a replacement for me. You've always been Rin. A sweet little girl who just crossed my path in life. A person who I'll never regret meeting," he says, causing me to blush a little.

"Len..." I say, vainly hiding my blush. He chuckles a little at me. "Thank you...it's the first time anyone has treated me like a somebody."

He smiles and hugs me. "Well, you've sort of given me a new chance too."

"What?"

"Eh? Uh, it's nothing."

I'm curious to know what Len's thinking but I don't ask anymore questions. Holding him like this is enough for me...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Augghh! I nearly gave myself away! Rin's so cute I almost confessed to her!

I pat the back of Rin's golden head and lean in closer to get a whiff of her scent.

When will I be able to tell her...?

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay! Worked hard for the plot on this one! Really wish you guys liked this one! Maybe an update tomorrow? Who knows? :3 Please review, thannkkss ssoo muucchh!<strong>

**Thnx for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly, I MUST apologize for the inactivity and no updates. D: I still have a lot of schoolwork and an English ****presentation and a Spanish cultural project. Sadness.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid belongs to its respective owners and does not include me D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"What was imported to Europe for the first time by Dutch traders 1610?"

"'The Star-Spangled Banner' by Francis Scott Keys."

"What's the western side called if the eastern side of the world is called Orient?"

"Occident."

"Name a major airport in London."

"Gatwick."

"Damn, Rin!" Len throws the Trivia Book down. "You practically know everything! Okay, what's the chemical compound for table salt?"

"NaCl or sodium chloride," I answer, not looking up from the book.

"See!? You know everything!"

"No, I passed basic Chemistry."

"Hey!" Lenka pops her head into the room. "We need to get ready now."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The four of us had to go to a business friend's party of Len and Lenka's parents. Apparently their parents are huge business people and a lot of stocks come from them, I think. Len doesn't know the specifics either. I don't know if it's okay for Rinto and I to be invited but Lenka said not to sweat it. I guess...<p>

Lenka wore a fancy, golden semi-poof-y dress with a red flower clip holding her pony-tail. Rinto and Len wore simple suits with a black bow-tie/tie. Lenka had given me a slim, white dress with black edges and a blue hair clip I pin in my hair.

We walk up the stairs that led to the huge mansion.

_Crazy business people... I wouldn't be surprised if they got corrupt and someone wanted to kill them..._

"Okay guys..." Lenka breathes, "These people are really important, try not do anything rash okay? Also don't forget your table manners and be polite please! Don't do anything reckless..." she glares at Len who immediately sweat-drops, "And wipe your mouth after you eat!" now she shifts her fiery stare to Rinto and he also sweat-drops.

Instinctively, I turn to Len and start straightening his tie as Lenka faces the huge door and rings the unnecessarily-big-button-doorbell.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Len whispers.

"Oh, well, Lenka said to be polite right? Wouldn't be polite if you walked in with a crooked tie," I reply in a voice that sounded, as Rinto would call it, exactly like my mom.

The artificial-gem embellished door swung open and a fat old man exclaims, "Welcome, welcome Kagamine's! We've been expecting you!"

"Thank you," Lenka struggles and shakily slips her hand into Rinto's. "T-This is my boyfriend and...and my friend..." she directs to me.

"Welcome! It is an honor to meet the acquaintances of Lenka-sama!" He takes me by the hand. "Please, just address me by 'Director-san'."

"O-o-...okay..." I squeak.

Len coughs and the Director release his grasp and herds us into the palatial mansion.

* * *

><p>"Ah...Lenka-sama and Len-sama!"<p>

"Lenka-chan, it's good to see you."

"Kagamine-kun, is that your _girlfriend!?"_

I grimace at the question. And Len flushes red.

"N-no!"

Director-san leads us to the couch and tells us to wait here as he attends to Rinto,who is brooding over the wine collection set out.

"That's and impressive collection you have!" he remarks.

"Yes! You know, I travelled all over to find this one!" the Director points at a label. "And this one is very hard to find, you know, there aren't..." He started getting passionate about the subject at hand as Nii-san worriedly listened to his bragging.

"There, your boyfriend did it..." the lady who sat in front of us sighs, "Now he'll never hear the end from him."

"I should have warned him beforehand, I forgot, Lily," Lenka acknowledges the woman.

"He's probably spent all that money of our's to buy those bottles," the man next to Lily laughs.

"Your money?" I blurt aloud, then cover my mouth realizing I shouldn't but into other people's business; especially when it comes to money.

"Rin..." Len warns.

Another man laughs too. "Kiyo's right. All of us borrowed money from the Director. Lily uses it to run hear art studio." She looks away. "Kiyo uses it to pay his employees." Kiyo-san gives a huff. "And I...I use the money for the tuition to become a Sommelier."

"Oh..."

I hear the Director's wife call her husband to shut up and get on with the party. He nods and waves his hand at Rinto, ending the conversation.

Nii-san walks over and breathes a sigh of relief, "I'm saved."

"Well everyone, I actually thought of an interesting idea," the Director says, walking up to us. "How about we test you, Akaito-kun, to see how you've come as a Sommelier."

"Well..." he hesitates.

"If you guess all the wine you taste correctly, I'll forget all about everyone's debts," Director-san bargains.

Akaito snaps. It was an offer he couldn't pass.

**::_::**

We were seated at a table, and being only teenagers, were only permitted to drink fountain drinks. Alcohol was served to. The older people.

The dark, heady wine is poured into the glasses and the three examine the color, smell, texture and taste of the fine wine.

Akaito gently sips the wine from his glass and moves the liquid around in his mouth. He finally makes his judgement.

"Good," he makes a cool, wry smile. "Tuscany region of Italy. Solaia."

All eyes went to the bottle as the tissue paper went up.

"Correct. Outstanding, Akaito-kun!" The Director praises.

"Nice going!" Kiyo says.

* * *

><p>Akaito guesses all the wines correctly in a rather quick succession. And the Direcote is clearly getting frustrated. The last bottle...<p>

Akaito laps a few drops up From the dark-red wine, "Ohh? This is rare. Isn't Chateau Latour? Probably from 1965."

Director-san grits his teeth and releases the tissue paper, revealing the correctly guessed wine.

"Wow, you really are something!" Rinto says.

"A real sommelier!" Lily claps her hands.

"It's as if you already knew it beforehand!" Kiyo adds.

Akaito, flattered by the shower of praises, only shakes his heard and says humbly, "No...these are all what a beginner sommelier should know by heart."

"My apologies for bringing the amateur flavors...," the Director hastily stands up. "I'll bring out the special bottle then." He departs from the table and goes downstairs."

"Ah, he's going to his eminent wine cellar, eh?" Akaito says worriedly. "Why don't we take a break?"

"Then, I'll go outside to sober up," Kiyo says.

"I'm going to use the restroom..." Lily says.

When the three leave Len lets some air out, "That was nerve-wracking."

I nod in agreement.

**::_::**

Rinto lets Lenka's hand go since it's getting a little sweaty.

"Um, don't you think he's been gone too long?" I check the clock. "It's been forty minutes and Director-san still hasn't returned."

"Yeah, should we look for him?" Kiyo agrees, looking to the wife who hold up the wine cellar keys.

Lenka and I and Kiyo walk down to the cellar along with the wife. The wife peers in through the window in search of her husband. Suddenly, her pupils shrink and her legs go slack.

"Dear! Dear, are you okay?!" she shouts, banging on the door.

"Move it!" I stand in front of the window to look in and the wife side-steps, her face buried into her hands.

"The key, THE KEY DAMMIT!" I snatch the keys from the mistress's hands and unlock the door. "Director!"

"Rin, what's happening...-" Lenka cuts short.

I walk over and kneel down to the blood-soaked body of the Director and place my two fingers on his neck and wait for the pulse.

Finally I remove my hand, and look at The fear-stricken three who stood at the doorway. I narrow my eyes.

Lenka lets out a blood-curdling cry and I nod to the mistress.

"Call the police. This man is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahh! Cliff-hanger... Noo! What's gonna happen NEXT!? Dun dun Dunn! Who do you think did it? Review~~!<strong>

**Thnx for Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't open a juice bottle with these weak hands. I'm so useless. XD Anyways, yay! New chapter! Ah, yes, continuing with the death of the old fat man. What will happen nexxtt?**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine. And crime story belongs to Detective Conan. Haha, I did it correctly for once for the sake of Conan~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Why? WHY!? Why is his body in such an unnatural position?

Director-san's body lay quite unnaturally. His feet were underneath him, his knees bent as if he was seated in a polite Japanese girl style. His eyes were wide open, as if he couldn't believe someone would attack him from out of the blue. His head leaned against a shelf on a wine-shelf and broken glass pieces were scattered about him along with dark-red wine.

Why?

**::_::**

Shortly, the police arrived with their blaring sirens and shiny golden badges.

"The victim is the Director of a large financial company, 52-years old. He was strangled by the neck with a rope that was around his neck," an officer reports.

"Hm, how was he when you found him?" the Inspector questions.

"Ah..." Lenka answers. "Director was slow on coming back from the wine cellar so we came to check on him. Then we looked through the window and by the time we opened the door, he seemed to already be dead..." he voice shakes as she clutches the collar of her dress.

"So the door was locked?"

"Yes..."

Another officer appears through the doorway, finished with the questioning of the party guests, "Inspector, the keys to the wine cellar are also the keys to the house. The wine cellar has an automatic lock. Only the wife and the victim carry the keys and have no spares."

"There's nothing suspicious with the window either!" a forensics man called. "There's only a handle on the inside so opening the window from the outside would be hard. See here?" he points to the bottom of the rectangular window near the top of the wall. "There's a security alarm"

"The security alarm switch is on the key," the officer added. "If you push the button, the alarm will turn off. When you shut the window back, it immediately turns back on."

So the culprit wouldn't be able to go in and out. And we can limit the number of suspects now... And the reason for the smashed win bottles is because the two men fought. Most likely.

But wait that's weird, the wine bottles fell from the very top of this low shelf but nothing happened to the bottles on the opposite shelf. So then..., if they fought in this small aisle, it would be more messy.

"Lenka? Are you okay?" Nii-san burst through the doorway and brought her into his arms.

"I'm okay..." she replies, still shaky from the first sight of a corpse. She takes a step back, nearly crashing into the wine shelf because of Rinto's greater weight.

Suddenly, "HI RIN!"

I jump.

"Heh-heh, you got scared," I turn around to face a triumphant Len.

"Don't bother me right now okay?" I tell him. He looks at me with a quizzical face and shrugs.

"R-Rinto...the wine shelf..." Lenka says.

"Oh sorry."

I avert my gaze to where Lenka's foot touched the shelf, about to topple it over.

_Wait..._

Why are there these whitish marks on the floor? Did something scratch it? It looks like something rubbed on the floor really hard...

"Well, Inspector, why don't we take a look behind the house?" another officer suggests.

Hold on...

_The open window. The marks and the undisturbed shelf...maybe?_

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

We went to the back of the house to see if some sneaky burglar might have snuck in unnoticed.

"Doesn't look like the back door's been tampered with," forensics man says.

"Maybe the culprit made a spare?" the Inspector suggests.

"Oh that's not possible. All of the house keys are special electronic ones. You can't just walk into a local hardware store and make a copy of it. You actually need to speak directly with the maker of the key," the officer shakes his head.

"Then the culprit is definitely someone in the house."

"Everyone's waiting int he living room."

"Everyone's in the living room."

They returned from looking at the backdoor and saw me, reaching for the clothing-poles, the kind where you hand washed clothes out to the sun to dry.

"RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yell at the top of his lungs. "You might fall!"

"Oh, uh..." now what would be a good excuse? "I, uh...I'm practicing pull-ups!" she suggest.

_"What...?"_

Suddenly, the other officer calls out the Inspector, "Inspector! Investigators said they've spotted two sets of fingerprints on the wine cellar door that didn't belong to the wife's or the victim's. The fingerprints belong to Lady Lily who attended the party today. The other was Akaito's."

_"WHAT!?" _everyone exclaims in unison with a mixture of disbelief and suspicion.

"We're going to the living room! Take care of the children!" the Inspector and other officer hurries back leaving the forensics man, officer, and two teenagers.

Children...? I am Len Kagamine-sama for God's sake! Heir to f*cking business?

"Hey...officer?" Rin speaks up for the first time I've ever heard. She leans in and whispers something to him.

"What? No, they didn't find anything like weren't any incoming reports either..." he answers a little hesitantly. But all I could wonder is how Rin looks so relaxed and confident in this situation. I thought she would be more scared...but no.

Rin's face drew a wry, mischievous smirk.

What's wrong with her? Or more like...

_Who is she?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Found it. Solid evidence.

As soon as I go home, I am going to use that sea-wave bubble shampoo I bought awhile ago. I swear, these people made me work my brain a good deal so that shampoo better be made out from the cast of f*cking Little Mermaid. _I swear._

"So you're saying the culprit is one of us!?" Lily cries out.

"Absurd!" Akaito retorts.

"Please explain, Inspector!" Kiyo-san demands.

"Well, the two of you had fingerprints seen on the wine cellar door. And nothing seemed to be it had been broken in."

"H-Hey!" Akaito desperately defends himself, "I did go to the wine cellar. But I was asking to borrow more money! I didn't go inside!"

"And I wanted an extension for the money's due date! And I didn't go inside either!" Lily adds.

The Inspector thinks for a moment then questions Kiyo-san.

"Eh? I went outside to sober up in the backyard after the Director left. So I never went to the wine cellar," he says quite thumping-ly.

"The madam?"

"I was in the kitchen the whole time..."

I prowl around the guests to the officer to tell him something. Then he told the Inspector.

_"WHAT!? You know who the culprit is!?"_

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone was at the crime scene, I stand facing them with one of my hands placed firmly on my hip. I'm pretty confident about my deduction so there must not be anything wrong with it. Yes...<p>

"Well, then, let me explain... How this heinous crime was committed and who did it," I smile.

"Just now, we confirmed that it was one of these three right?" the Inspector interjects.

"Yes, that's correct. First of all, the two whose fingerprints were found on the door. Lily-san and Akaito-san. Those two are not the culprit..." I keep that dry smile.

"Huh? Are you saying the culprit isn't among us then?"

"No no, Inspector. He's among us," I say.

He turns his head around to see...

"Yes...the culprit. Is _you!"_ I point my finger to the man in a suit and blue-striped tie, "Kiyoteru-san!"

When I announced this, the room seemed to fill with a large banging silence that weighed down with the shock and suspicion of my deduction.

"H-Hey...I was in the backyard the whole time, little girl! I didn't go near the wine cellar."

"That's where my explanation comes in," I take a few steps to the left, "First, Kiyo-san went and knocked on the wine cellar's windows.

A strange knocking came in from the small window. Everyone turned to look who it was.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm borrowing one of the officers to act as the criminal." The officer waves a worried hand behind the window. "To let him in, Director-san deactivated the alarm system and opened the window. Now, Mr. Other Officer?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please act as the victim?"

"Uh...okay..." he walks over reluctantly, climbs onto an empty wine shelf and opens the window.

"Then, Kiyo-san lured the Director out to the backyard. He maybe said something like, 'I'll show you how that Akaito cheated on the wine tasting.' Or of the sort.

I see from the corner of my eye, Kiyoteru bites his lower lip.

"In the backyard," I press on, unraveling the truth, "Kiyo-san waited for a chance to catch the Director off guard and murdered him. He stole the key, locked the backdoor and put it back into the victim's pocket."

"Hold on, then how did he carry the body back in here? Even if he through him through the window, putting him exactly in the middle is simply impossible!"

I gave the Inspector a rather proud, lopsided grin, "Clothesline."

"Clothesline?" Heh-heh...no one would have ever thought of using clothesline huh?

I continue, "He put the poles through Director-san's belt to secure the body. Then, he pushed the body through the window..."

The officer pushed the other one through the high window, above the shelves.

"Tilted them..."

"AHHHH!" the officer screams as he unexpectedly slides down. His elbow hits the wine shelf behind him and his knees strike the bottom of the front shelf.

"I see!" an ecstatic Inspector cries out, "The smashed wine bottles were caught by his feet!"

"And if he pulled the poles out?"

The poles were pulled out from the officer's belt and he fell backwards, his head landing hard against the bottom of the other shelf, "Oow!"

"Well, that certainly looks like how the Director was found dead. But what about the windows?"

"He just loosed in a piece of wire and pulled," I say simply. The officer latches a wire string around the shutter of the window and tugs.

"It closed...!"

It's time to get this show over with. "This way, without even going to the wine cellar, Kiyoteru could have murdered the Director and placed the body between the shelves."

"Fools! Lies! Where's the proof?" Kiyo-san demands, using his very last resort.

I give him a small smile and hold my hand out, as if I'm asking for a piece of candy, "Then, will you please show us your handkerchief?"

He gasps.

"You're the only person in this room that carries a handkerchief. Show it to us. When you lowered the body down between the shelves, the wine bottles broke around it. It must have naturally splashed onto the poles. And you weren't about to get caught with that sort of evidence so you wiped the wine off with your handkerchief. You should still have it. Entrepreneurs like you must have their own initials on it. So if you tossed it out, people would still know who it belonged to. Isn't that right? Kiyoteru?"

Silence filled the room once more only to be broken with Kiyo-san's loud gasp as he admitted the wrongdoing.

"Damn it! It was his own fault!" he shouts. "He imposed a high interest rate on the money I borrowed! Then he suddenly told me to return the money by tomorrow for his own issues! I have to pay for my own employees, so that's why I did it!"

"Fool!" I hiss.

He flinches back to his hushed silence.

"Whatever the excuse, the reason. A murder is still a murder! There's know way going about it. The fact that you stole someone's life won't change! Money can't buy the most crude plots nor the most happiness. Think about it carefully."

I conclude, my grin wiped away into a spiteful mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Good job little girl..." the officer that acted as the victim-stunt-man says a little forced.

"Thank you," Rin says, back to her timid little self. She ducks her head behind my back as we wave good-bye.

"Jeez Rin! I told you, you know everything!" I tell her.

"No..."

"HEY RIN! IDIOT LEN!"

"WHO'S CALLING ME AND IDIOT!" I whirl around to find Lenka.

"RINTO AND I ARE GOING ON A DATE, SO IT'S JUST GONNA BE YOU TWO!" she winks at us, "IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN~!"

"SHUT UP!"

My older sister laughs and tugs her beloved Rinto away into the big city.

I sigh. I know very well what Nee-chan means, and I'll do just that. I take Rin by the hand and lead my girl away. The opposite direction of them so we can have our own time.

Maybe it'll help me getup the courage to tell her. That I like her...no, that I love her. I love everything about her: her voice, her small voice, her hair, her cute demeanor but surprisingly hard-shell. How can I ever tell her these things? Does she ever think about me? Does she feel the same way about me? The questions only flare up my kindling heart and pace it faster than before.

I love Rin Kagami.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolz, I guess I will make it more Fluffy~ now! Continuing next time, with that <em>date<em>! By the way, I may be starting a new blog to help improve my writing. Have any idea what the blog should be about? I'm serious about this so I don't want to write entries about a fandom lol. I was thinking about medicine but then I realized that's really hard to write. Then I thought about school and education and UGGHHH. I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm asking this question. Anyways, REVIEW? :3**

**Thnx 4 reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now we gonna have le fluffy times...and hopfeully I do make it fluffy enough since I'm guessing this will be kind of long? Anyways, I thought of something interesting for later chapters and I'm thinking the outcome will be great. :) Now, the usual...**

**DISCLAIMER: Arrest me bro, cuz I'm killin' this Vocaloid-isn't-mine thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Len led me all the way into the large night Spectrum. The spectrum is a shopping center where there's a wide variety of famous outlet clothes stores, a huge ice-skating rink and that spiral Ferris Wheel overlooking the guests and passerby-s.

"L-Len..." I say, taking my hand out of his. "Let's not, it's embarrassing."

"What? You must be joking," he looks at me with a cheerful smile, the pink blush sweeping across his face. He stops in his tracks and faces me. Now, we're in the midst of all the people in front of the Central Fountain. I notice a few children laughing and tossing the last of their spending coins into the water, enjoying the little moments in childhood.

"Rin, I seriously still have no clue where you came from or exactly why you came..." Len pauses and takes a deep breath. "But I know one thing...I just need to hold your hand. Just let me have that."

He bows his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry..." I say quietly. "I didn't know I gave so little in return to the person who saved me. To the person whom I need the most." I slip my hand back into his and pull him closer to me, hiding my red face.

I hear him laugh a little then he tightens his grip around mine, "Well, since you've never been here before, I'm gonna show you the time of your life!"

"L-Len I-.."

Too late.

**::_::**

I laced up my ice-skates and place my hand on the wall to guide me along. I have never had the opportunity to skate like this before, so I don't know the physics of the blade gliding across the ice and such.

"Rin! Come on!" I lift my head to see Len waves his hand to me.

Oh my God. Len's in the middle of the terrifying, slippery, might-as-well-just-dance-on-the-sun rink. My feet-eye coordination is terrible resulting in my aberration of the klutz. Is he going to make me go _all the way_ to him? Right now, he's telling me to do work I can't do.

I violently shake my head, "I can't!"

He effortlessly skates towards me and takes my hand once more, "I'll guide you through it. It'll be okay."

"N-No it w-won't!"

"Yes it will! Trust me!" he urges me and looks into my frightened eyes. "Please?"

I take a deep breath. It's now or never anyways, I guess I'll just be a little more open to new things. "Okay..."

Arm shaking, I push off from the sanctuary wall with only Len's hand to support me, "Whoa!"

I nearly fall but Len pulls me closer to him so I only fall onto his chest and not the icy floor. I could have cracked my head open on that!

"You okay?"

"...Yeah..."

"This is scary," I tell him.

"Well, it's easy once you can balance. Here, I'll hold you while we go around the circle once. Then you try by yourself okay?" he suggests.

I swear, right then and there I was about to breakdown out of fear but I muster all my courage up and let Len lead me around the circle. His hand never left mine as our ice-skates blazed across the rink in perfect synchronicity. There's something... Something in my heart that just aches maybe just a little whenever Len's palm rubs against mine. I seemed to be under a mesmerizing, dream-like trance as the ice sparkled below me and my Savior leads me on.

"Your turn! I'm letting you go now..." he suddenly releases my hand.

"...Len? LEN!? A-Aaaahhh!" I slid forwards and my body went the opposite direction. I land hard on the surface, my spine hitting the ice. I feel a direct, blunt impact on my scar that I still haven't revealed to Len. "Oowww...!"

"R-RIN! Are you okay? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Len helps me up and this time, he doesn't let go. "Are you alright?"

I stare into his worried blue gaze as his eyes dart back and forth from my tiny scratches on my calloused skin. Why is he so caring about me? No one has ever cared about me before, so why should it begin now?

"Rin?" he asks once more.

I assuredly squeeze his palm into mine, "I'm okay."

"...Maybe I shouldn't let go. Or else you'd die."

"No, I want to get this right," I tell him honestly. "I want to learn this crap." I relinquish my grip from his and wobble away, finding my footing and gaining balance over two thin blades.

**::_::**

Surprisingly, I did learn how to ice-skate. Len practically had a heart-attack watching me fall on my butt multiple times and getting back up again. Instinctively, I hold my left shoulder to push the pain away from the scar. We stayed at the rink for another half hour then went shopping where I tried on awesome, sexy, cute, cool, "anything positive" clothes. And I felt like a bad ass. It almost seemed like crime I was having so much fun and Len was right. _I was having the time of my life._

"The next two people!" The Ferris-Wheel-guy called. Oh, yes, the Ferris Wheel. Everyone loves the Ferris Wheel. That metal-circular contraption in which you ride along the circumference of the circle.

"That's us," Len gently pushes me forward and the guy raises his eyebrows.

"Going on a date with your girl huh?" he flashes Len a white grin.

"U-Uh, i-it's not l-like that!" Len stutters. In fact, this is the only time I've ever heard him stutter. That's weird...

Len hurries my into the car and the man shuts the door firm and winks at me, "Have a nice ride."

The Ferris Wheel starts to move before I can ask what he means. I hear the faint creak in the slightly rusted metal of the ride. I sit in the middle of the bench and Len sat on the opposite of me. I peer out the foggy glass window and see the beginning of snow as the white flakes slowly drift down to settle on the trodden ground. The people look like ants from up here!

"Hey, Rin?" Len calls out to me, breaking my fantasy.

"Yeah?" I turn to face him.

"When you kept on falling at the ice rink, why do you keep on holding onto your left shoulder?" he expression turns into that of anxiety. "Are you hurt?"

"N-NO!" I jump at the question. "Absurd! Foolish! Impossible! Why would you suggest such a thing!? A-hahahahaha...!"

_OKAY, YOU CAN STOP TALKING NOW RIN! _I silently scold myself once I clamp my mouth shut noticing I sounded all the more suspicious.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that?" Len asks with a little more air of pressure.

"Yes!"

He stands up and sits back down, this time next to me, "Will you let me check?"

"No."

"Please?" he tries to be patient and touches my arm.

"No! What don't you understand about 'No!?'" I resist, desperately shrinking away from his hand. I can't believe it; I'm literally about to cry.

I blink away the fearful droplets and look back at Len who seems a bit hurt from my sudden reaction. But I continue to fight against him, even though he doesn't say another word.

"I thought I could trust you! Now you're just telling me things to get me exposed! You're going to send me back aren't you? You're plotting something against me or you've conspired with them and I'm possibly going to die again! Why are you doing this!? Why am I-"

"Rin."

I snap shut. Len's voice sounds unbearably hurt as he suppresses his pain and tints of anger.

"I'm asking you this because I _know you trust me._ I _know_ you'd have the courage to tell me because _you trust me._ I guess I am wrong?" Len takes me by the shoulder but instead of stripping the sleeve off, he hugs my head to his chest. But he keeps his hand on the shoulder.

"No..." I realize how dumb I am for doubting the one person that needs me. "No you're not. I'm...I'm so sorry, Len. I'm an idiot. And I can't believe you have faith in a fool like me...I'm sorry!" I cry into his warm jacket. It's the first time I ever showed my soft spot to someone.

"Shh..." he whispers. "It's okay I'm here."

I barely take notice as my sweater sleeve and my long-sleeve I wear inside slips off, exposing my secret I've hidden well. Len gasps.

"Rin..." he fingers it and I flinch.

...I remember everything.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_I gently close the creaking door to my trash-like room and roughly collapse on to the floor. I lock the door and give a low, but audible, scream. Tears stream out of my eyes and turn them a puffy red that cloud the black pupils. Crying...crying..._

_Snatching the stray scissors off the ground I raise my wrist about to drive the point deep into my blood vessels, but I realized it would be too noticable so I switch to my left shoulder._

_My bare skin meets the cold stainless steel that longs to plunge into flesh and slice the blood everywhere._

_"I can't stand it anymore. I can't do it anymore..." I whisper words I don't understand._

_Slice!_

_I fling the scissors away, crying out loud to the wooden ceiling, wailing out my sadness and pain. The pain served ecstasy to me and I fought this physical wound that made me forget about my heart wound._

_I heard God's laugh._

_Blood spattered onto the ground and covered the thin arm of the huddled, pitiful girl in the dusty corner. Suddenly, the pain took over me and my face grinned a sadistic grin, all the while drenching my cheeks with my own tears._

_More._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>"Please...Len..." I whisper. "Please don't..."<p>

"I need to know, or else I can't help you," he answers.

I push myself away and wipe my tears away, trying to harden my shell, "That's right. I cut. I cut, Len Kagamine. Rin Kagami cuts!"

"B-But why!?" Len stares at me, unable to take away his glued eyes from my scar.

"Because I'm hated! Because I'm good-for-nothing! Because I am God's Plaything. This is what happens when people treat others so cruelly, when God is put in charge of everything and can't do his f*cking job right! This is why I hate myself, why I kick myself around, why even my own shadow points a finger and laughs at me!" I heave my shoulders up and down, my lungs fighting for breath.

I see it single tear drop roll down Len's cheek; he hastily wipes it away and reaches out to move the sleeves back. He stays quiet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I don't blame you for hating me now."

"Stop," he tells me. "You don't have to hate yourself anymore. You don't have to hurt yourself anymore. I will take the sin and crush it. You don't have to care about grudges filled with inferiority complexes."

"Len..." I trail off, not sure what to say.

The Ferris Wheel comes to a halt and we both realize the rides is over.

**::_::**

"The snow's getting a little heavier," Len remarks. He seems to be doing much better after recovering from that shock of 'oh-my-god-Rin-cuts'. His hand's still carrying mine as he leads my to a large tree. Encircling the tree, hundreds of glowing lights illuminate the shadows and darkness as couples look on at it.

"I'll be right back," he whispers. He slips away to a booth.

He returns.

"Here," he says. He hands me a fine-tip ink marker and glowing candle inside a round glass vase. "Right your name above mine."

I look. On the vase, Len's name is written underneath a cute little heart. Confused, I just write my name as he told me to.

"Where do you want to put it?" I ask.

"How about there?" he points to an empty stand right in front of the rest of the glass-candle-vases.

"Okay," I say, gently placing it down. I feel Len take my hand again.

"What is this for?" I ask, not understanding.

Len just looks at me kind of weird, "After all the hints, you still don't know?" He sighs, "Oh well, it's for couples who have been together for a little while now."

"So we're a couple?" I inquire.

His face flushes a deep red color, "W-well, I g-guess that would b-be up to you right?" The stuttering again.

...

...Oh.

_I see where you're getting at. You sly Len. _I smile on the inside.

"By the way Len, guess what I have?" I pull out a random box of chocolate Pocky.

"Pocky sticks? What for?" he wonders almost to himself.

I giggle, "You'll see when we get home..."

* * *

><p>At home, I burst into Len's yellow-painted walled room and throw myself onto his bed, right beside him. Startled, he sits up bu relaxes when his eyes land on me.<p>

I feel my heart race like never before. I had never in my life understood this feeling. This feeling that ached, tugged at your heart but also makes it fly to the sky. The whole reason why I can stand back up and smile again.

Discreetly, I open the Pocky pack and put the chocolate end in my mouth.

"Len!" I say. "Come try this with me?"

"Try wha-AAAAAHHHT!?" his voice escalates into a high-pitched nervous sound that I guess triggers his stuttering.

"Len?"

"N-no way!" he blushes hard and looks away. "That's really embarrassing."

"But no one will see! Pleeasseee?" I whine, sounding exactly how I was before my head accident.

He huffs and turns back to me, "Okay, fine."

"Yay!" I lick up some of the dripping chocolate and point the biscuit end up to Len's mouth. He takes it between his lips, his face on fire.

"You start," he says.

"No, you!"

"Fine!" his chews about two centimeters of the stick down and stops. Next, I cover my part with about less than his. It continues like this for awhile now until... Our lips are legitimately one millimeter apart.

Uncomfortable, we both shift our positions as if to invite the other person to finish it.

"You love me, don't you Len?" I say.

His already red face turns even brighter, maybe the color of mom's dress? But he manages to answer with his voice trembling.

"Yes..." he admits.

I breathe out, "Then you finish it. If you think I'm really your girl."

"Do you love me?" his sweet chocolaty breath sweeps around me.

"...I guess so..." I say, trying to keep my composure.

"You guess?"

"Fine! I love you! I love you! I love you! Are you happy!? Now just hurry up and do it already! You're making me feel so flustered," It is my turn to blush hard. Len laughs a little, the stick rolling around in between his teeth. Just a bite away...

His mouth opens as he eats the final bite.

"Mmf~ Len!"

His soft lips meet my slightly chapped ones and we share how we feel through each other's tongues. Len's kiss force is greater than mine, and we both collapse onto the bed, still connected by our lips.

"Rin..." he breathes.

"...Len," I answer back.

His hand pushes my back to support me and his other hand lifts my chin up to meet his lips. It seems like the kiss lasts for an eternity but we eventually break it. I pant for air as I watch Len moisten his lips and catch excess saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Rin, Rin, Rin," he couldn't get enough of my name.

"Len. I love you," I put my hand over my eyes so he wouldn't see me blush.

He smiles and hugs me again.

The two blonde teenagers lay on the bed, embracing each other. Even if others should hate me, I'll be okay because someone in this world needs me. Even if others wish for my death, I'll be okay because someone hopes for my happiness. Even if I'm God's wasted doll, I'll be okay because someone treats me as a person.

"Thank you... Len..."

* * *

><p><strong>Iyaa~~! Maybe I should apologize for the long chapter! Or maybe I shouldn't :3 The story isn't over yet 'cause things still need climax :D Till next time~<strong>

**Thnx for Reading~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello minna-san! Sorry for not updatiiiinnnggg D: You can arrest me now. But, if you arrest me, who will make more of these lovely fanfics? ;D I bring to you Chapter 9 now!**

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I gently picked at the last of the Pocky box. Len went out to run some errands before Lenka come in to kill him. Lenka and Rinto were gone the whole entire night, leaving Len and I alone. Awkwardly, with the Pocky box. Now what to do with a Pocky stick, hmm?

_"I'll be back soon, okay?" _That's what he said. ...But he still isn't back yet.

The sun shone brightly through the curtains and I blink away from the now empty paper box. I hear the doorbell ring a chime of: 'anyone-there?'

_That Len...did he forget the house-keys?_

I sigh and stand up to open the door for him. I tip-toe through the grand halls and unlock the front door to greet my first lover, first kiss.

"Jeez Len, what took you so-" I'm cut off with a knife pointed to my throat.

Rancid breathing coats around me and a heavy waft of cigarette smoke forces its away into my lungs. I cough. Please, please...don't let it be them again... I just got my life together and now...

"Think you could've gotten away, huh? Little sh*t," Mom presses the sheer side of the knife blade to my neck. "We found that rope from your room. Trying to play Rapunzel? Heh, no sane boy would come for a dirty, worthless bitch like you."

"How..." I began.

"SHUT UP!" Dad hit me, square on the head and I collapse to the ground. "Forgot your manners, I see. You don't speak unless I say you can. YOU HEAR ME?! YOU. DON'T. SPEAK." With each word, he smacks me on the head. _Hard._

Finally, Mom drags me to the car, ignoring struggles and screams and socks me in the stomach. Upon which I flinch as the breath is knocked out of me. My eyes slowly give up on me as the black tide of unconsciousness rises above my head.

_Len... Please..._

* * *

><p>I gasp.<p>

My arms are tightly wrung about a wooden post back in the "Parent's Lair". The same rope that had given me freedom now bind around me with no intention of unlocking the cage again.

Am I back where I started?

"You filthy bastard," I flinch at Mom's voice as she and Dad enter the suffocating room. "Who do you think you are?"

"Obviously no one," Dad answers the rhetorical question. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I TOLD YOU TO F*CKING SPEAK. ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!" He storms up to me and punches me right across the face. "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? Who am I kidding!? An idiot like you couldn't possibly understand!" He continues to whack me here and there until I'm covered up with bluish-purple black bruises. My shin twitches.

"You little slut, whore." My mom hisses.

"How...did you find out?" I whisper.

She spits on my hair, "Who can, or even wants to hear your voice!? Speak up!"

"How did you find where I was?" My high-pitched voice cracks from terror.

Dad holds up the newspaper.

**Girl Acquainted to Son of Kagamine's Brilliantly Solves Murder Case!**

_**Director of the largest financing was murdered.**_

Damn these news reporters...and the pictures.

The black-and-white paper showed a clip of me standing with Lenka, Len and Rinto.

_How could I be so stupid?_

"Little sh*t, you think you're a huge detective now? Some reality mystery show star?" Mom laughs at the thought as Dad shows his yellow, tobacco-stained teeth.

I weep one teardrop and swallow down the rest.

"You are the dirtiest, sluttiest, tiniest, most ugly human being on the planet," Mom spits more. "You should just die in a ditch. You're not even a human. An _it! _You are an _it!_ Got it?! You are not even a person!"

I shake at the word.

"This is your fault!" Dad bellows. "The reason why we live in a dump is you fault! And we wish you were never born!"

"IF YOU WANT SO BAD FOR ME TO DIE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY!?" I shout.

"Are you that stupid!? We're not about to be convicted of murder!" Mom screams into me ears. "IF _YOU_ WANT TO DIE SO BADLY, WHY DON'T YOU JUST COMMIT SUICIDE ALREADY!? HUH!?"

Mom grabs the cleaver and waves it around my head. I brace myself for any sharp pain that plunges into my heart. She moves closer and Dad's face has a sneer plastered to his twisted face. Mom's face is distorted with fury, hate gleaming in her dark eyes. Suddenly she trips over a rag.

"Aahh!" The knife goes flying.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I scream.

Both of them gasp.

_...It hurts... Ukh..._

The knife had sliced through the ropes that held me but also bit through my abdomen flesh. Slowly, I trace my hand down to my ripped, soaking shirt. The crimson bleeds through the fabric and seeps onto the floor as I collapse to the ground, panting and breathing hard.

I roll my eyes up to see the two cowards run out the door and lock it. The sound of their running, panicked footsteps began to get fainter and fainter until the engine of a car turns on as it tears out of the street, away from the dyed-red girl and house.

My eyes droop as I barely hoist myself up. But it hurt too much.

"Ugh!" I collapse once more. The dark red pool of death was now spreading so thickly, the crimson ripples lapped against the rags and stray objects. I pant heavily, tracing around to get hold of something.

_Somebody..help..._

I slip my hand under my top and feel more warm blood gushing out whereupon I flinch. Can nobody help me at this point? Is this where it all ends?

"No please...I-I...still haven't done-so man...y things..." I string my words together, panting for breath in between. "I need to...see him-one. More. Time..."

I lifted my hand that is soaked with my blood and write 'Parents' as my dying message if I do die, which is highly probable. Next, I write his name as my tears spill out uncontrollably.

_I want to see you...even one last time._ Even_ just the back of your head. You don't even need to smile...I just need to see you somehow._

"Please God..., even if you hate me that much...! Just give me...my last wish!" I cough blood and close my tired eyes.

The black tide I remember when I passed out on the Tokyo streets met me again, this time making sure to blanket me forever. My eyes give up on me as I sink into a wave of unconsciousness.

_In the end, I couldn't really tell you how much I love you...I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto's POV<strong>

We ran through the streets of Kyoto, my hometown. Where could Rin be!?

"RIIIIINNN!" I call, screaming at every alleyway.

"RIN-CHAAANNN!" Lenka screams.

"RRRIIIIIINNNN!" Len desperately searches for my little sister.

Finally, we arrive at our adoptive parents' torn house. There wasn't anything adoptive about them, more like abusive. Suddenly, my face goes white as sheet. Could it be that _they _took her back here!?

"No way!" I mutter in disbelief. I take off, leaving my girlfriend and Len.

"R-Rinto! Wait up!" I hear her yell.

I grab the doorknob and twist and turn it violently, "It's f*cking locked!" I step from the doormat and flung it away, revealing a spare key. I quickly unlock it and fling the peeling, dirty white door open.

"RIN ARE YOU IN THERE!?" I holler, feeling a twinge of nervousness if the parents were also inside.

But no answer.

Suddenly, Len pushes me out of the way and tears his way through every room then practically clears the whole flight of stairs to the one solitary room.

"RIN!" He bangs on the door. "IT'S LOCKED, COULD YOU OPEN IT?!" Silence. Then more banging from Len.

"Shut up Len!" I snap, pushing him out of the way as payback for earlier. I slowly turn the knob one way, then violently jerk it to the other side, snapping the soiled door open.

"Rin!"

"HOLY SH*T RIN! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Len rushes to a motionless bloody mound's side. "RIN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! IT'S OKAY! I'M HERE! IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" It sounded like he was trying to calm himself more down than the crimson-soaked Rin.

"Rin..." I remember everything that had happened that day. I drop to my knees and put my head in my hands, nearly tearing out my blond hair. "No...Not again. Not what happened like before...please...NO!"

I scream at the top of my lungs and Lenka rushes in at perfect timing, "F*ck, RIN!?"

As if on instinct, Lenka dials the emergency number.

**::_::**

"Rin? Rin? It's gonna be fine. You're okay! Rin? Don't worry, you're safe now. Okay?..." Len rambles on as he runs by the bed paramedics were rolling her along the hospital hallway. "I'm right here, don't worry!"

Rin was still dripping crimson drops of blood everywhere. The smell of iron filled the air.

She's rolled into the Emergency Room and a teared up Len is forced to take his hands away from her.

He calls her name one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_Ekkkhhh...what just happened?_

_"You're awake?"_

_Who's that?_

_A figure of a woman appears to me. She was simply, astonishing, beautiful. Her elegance nearly choked me up and I wanted to bow down and worship her as a goddess. Heck, she probably is!_

_"Am I in a dream?" Stupid question. Of course I am!_

_The woman smiles warmly. "I am your mother, Rin-chan."_

_Sh*t! "You want another go at me!? Haven't you had enough!? And I remember you as a fat-ass old lady! Not some divine being! What are you-"_

_"My my, Rin-chan. Your language has grown up with you," she chastises. "But no, I am not those cruel people. I am your real mother. I am the mother of Rinto and Rin Kagami."_

_She smiles brightly again, "I can't wait to have Lenka and Len as my children-in-laws!"_

_"H-hold on! There's nothing going on between-"_

_"Don't lie. I watch over you everyday, even now."_

_Wait..._

_I realize I hate this woman. Then, was she the one responsible for all my sufferings? Was she the one who caused me to hate myself?_

_...No._

_"I'm sorry Mom!" I burst out. "I'm sorry! It was all my fault you and Dad died!"_

_Her face becomes distorted with shock, "You remember?"_

_"Nii-san told me everything! I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" I wail into my hands._

_The woman stretches her hand out and rests it on my head, "It's alright my child, I'm just happy that you have someone to count on, and to trust. And most of all, to love. Thank you Rin. But now is the time for me to go. Good-bye, and be a good girl."_

_"No...No..." I sniff silently. "Don't go yet."_

_Her hologram dissipates as I wipe my tears away. That doorway appears to me again. And this time, I walk up to it and scream my tears at it for awhile, then wrench its rusted brass doorknob and tear it open._

_However, instead of dark void, I see my family. My true family, smiling and hugging each other._

_Mother's last words ring in my ears._

_"Good-bye..."_

"Holy...crap..." I utter with the lowest undertone. Slowly, I open my crusted eyelids and peer out. I'm lying on a white bed in a room with white-washed walls, a bag on a rack that's strapped to my arm and also a monitor that let out a beep every time my heart beat.

"Rin?"

Who's that.

"R...Rinto?" I tried moving but it's too painful. Rinto sits on a black stool next to my hospital bed and stares at me.

Nii-san takes me by my hand and lets the unmanly tears stream down his face. He cries into my hand, "Thank goodness...Oh my mother of..."

I smile and laugh a a little at his sudden reaction of relief, I wince at the pain in my stomach.

"Nii-san," I tell him.

He looks at me kind of stunned, because never before in years had I called him that. "I'm sorry. for worrying you."

He shakes his head, stands up, and hugs me. "As long as you're alive. That's the only thing that matters."

I put my arm around his neck and let him cry buckets of tears on my shoulder.

"You baby," I smile like Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh-heh, so sorry I made you guys like: OMG RINNY IS DYING!? No no. I'd be too cruel to kill such an innocent bae. ;) Yes, continuing next time! Review please!<strong>

**Thnx for Readinzzz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello minna-san! I'm so so so so sorry for not being active lately! But as a Christmas present, I'll update today and I think...tomorrow? Since I'll be seeing the family and folks over the holidays.**

**DISCLAIMER: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: FIVE F*CKING ASSES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I had fallen asleep after Rinto-nii made his first visit. However, I didn't see Len nor Lenka because 'family members' aren't allowed for the first day. Sh*t, they're the only family I ever knew! Since my accident!

I blink my eyes twice and hiss softly at the blinding sunlight.

The hospital is very boring. All I ever do is sit, er, lay on this white bed in white bed sheets in a white-washed room with all those beeping monitors, recording my heartbeats and making sure I suddenly don't get a heart attack.

I hear a knock on the door. I flinch and pretend to be asleep as soon as the gray door opens.

"Rin?" I hear a familiar voice call.

I don't answer. I hear the door shut and the person walks around and sits on the black stool Nii-san had sat on before.

"She's still asleep..." the voice says to just himself.

I slow down my breathing so it would be more convincing that I'm asleep.

The person stands up, the stool screeches across the floor. I feel a warm palm touch my cheek.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The pale curtains flew up as another hand cups my other cheek. The soft hands shift my head a little higher. Suddenly, I feel warm breath sweep over my lips and face. I breathe out quickly as I realize what's going on.

"Who's there?" I whisper, still unable to speak loudly.

He froze and removed his hands as I slowly open my eyes. "Len, without my permission? Are you really trying to steal a kiss from me?"

Len blushes and backs up, tripping over the stool and landing on his face. "Ooowwww!"

"Serves you right!" I try to sit up to get a glimpse only to wince in pain. "OW!"

"Exactly!"

"If I can get you to fall on your face without getting up, you don't deserve a kiss!"

"RIN!" he complains.

"Come over here!" I command him. He comes and leans over.

I take out his ponytail and take his head. I slam his face onto the soft blanket.

"RRRR-RR!" His muffled screams puffs through the white sheets.

"Miss Kagami? It's time for your daily..." the nurse come through the doorway right at where Len's face his plastered on my blanket.

I look up and blink.

_Wait... _I realize that from her distance, this probably looks really...indecent.

"I'm sorry," she bows, her face red. "I came at the wrong time."

The door closes in a hurried fashion.

"..."

"..."

"H-HOLD ON! THAT WASN'T WHAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS!

* * *

><p><strong>And... that was extremely short! Sorry about that. I wanted to make something funny for once. Well...see you guys tomorrow!<strong>

**Thnx for Reading this trash.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to your worst nightmare. MWAHAHAHAHA! Actually I don't even know if it is your worst nightmare. Whateves. I listened to a Kagamine Len (you shota) song and now I've got a new story idea. Again. And yes, RinxLen (LenxRin). Lol I am an addict.**

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

The days and weeks came and went and finally, _finally, _was able to stand on my own two feet again! No, I did not need anyone to lean on, I could be independent again. I could go anywhere I wanted to again. I could wait in any line I wanted to again. I could get something for myself again! More importantly...

"I GOT OUT OF THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" I ball my hands into fists and shoot them in the air. "YES!"

Rinto sighs and tells me, "Don't do anything reckless again."

"It wasn't my fault! They just came and grabbed me like a dog!" I insist.

"Why would you open the door!? Ever heard to check through the peephole first!?" he snaps. He's right. I should have been more cautious...I was already too happy to have gotten away from them and now I risk, not only my own life, but the lives of others.

"Well, I'm sure they'll get caught soon!" Lenka touches Rinto's shoulder in a calming manner. "We've reported it to the police. And..." she grins more mischievously. "They said they'll look harder for the sake of Len Kagamine-sama's _girlfriend_."

"YOU TOLD THEM THAT!?" Len yells.

"Yes, I did."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE MEDIA WILL DO IF IT'S LEAKED!?"

"It's not leaked. It's been like a flood."

"Oh sweet mother of...LENKA-NEE WHY WOULD YOU-" Lenka punches Len and tells him to shut up.

"How about..." I say. "Let's just go somewhere..."

Rinto nearly sweat-drops after seeing Lenka throw a punch at Len and pushes me to hurry up since he didn't want the same thing to happen to him. He starts mumbling crazy things I can't make out.

The city sounded normal: bustling people on the sidewalks, cars honking each other to go faster, street vendors selling the cheap candies. All was well. Just the four of us taking a stroll is very nice. It lets me just...appreciate for what I have.

"I'm alive...that's pretty good," I breathe quietly.

"Did you say something?" Len overhears my mumbling.

"N-No!" I say.

Lenka pokes Rinto and whispers something in his ear. He nods in response. She flashes me a white grin. "I. No, we, will. Catch. You. Later!"

She emphasizes on each word. And it makes me feel like I'm about to get killed...again. The she says something else in Len's ear. He turns as red as Mom's long gown and he glares at his annoying sister. She sticks her tongue out at him and pulls Rinto away.

"What did Lenka say?" I ask curiously.

"To make you also heir to the business," he puts bluntly, slipping my fingers into his hand. "What do you wanna do?"

"What? Are we on another date again?" I question.

"Apparently so," he smiles a little.

I frown at him and swipe his ear playfully, "Shut up! I know you're really happy to be on this again! You're "

"Okay! Okay!" he complains. "Let's just go somewhere!" He tugs me all the way across the street.

* * *

><p>Len drags me across the street.<p>

"Rin," he tells me quietly. "I really like you."

I blush a little and act a little tsundere, "I'm pretty sure after you played the Pocky game with me, I would know this by now."

He squeezes my hand a little harder, "No, that didn't count. I was forced by you."

For some reason, I'm suddenly offended. Now angry, I roughly snatch my hand out of his.

_I thought he actually liked me on his own accord!_

"Well! Excuse _me _for forcing you to _like_ me!" I hiss. "So when you said 'I forced you,' you think I didn't think about your feelings!?" I never felt such pain in my heart before, not even from the beatings from my parents, to know that my real parents died, to know that my older brother abandoned me for another person.

"R-Rin...that's not what I-" Len starts.

"No! If you feel that way, then just tell me!" I snap.

"NO!" Len takes my wrist and takes a crying me into an alleyway where the crowd wouldn't stare. "Rin...this is not what I meant."

I vainly wipe my tears away with my sleeves, only to feel more replace them and slide down my cheeks. I cry a little more at the thought that Len, on the inside, doesn't truly love me.

He steps in closer and offers me a pocket tissue, "Here..."

But I push his hand away and say, "I don't want care from someone who I thought really liked me!"

"That's true...I _don't_ like you," Len sighs.

I gasp. _He actually admits it..._

Now unceasingly flowing, my tears stream down my face and I bury my face into my palm. He doesn't like me? But he...

"That's because I _love_ you!" he grabs my wet hands from my face. "I love you so much! I love you more than anything in this world, Rin."

I cough as my eyes still produce eye fluids that pour down my face. My eyes widen at his words. How can he say that...? Loving someone like me. Believing in someone like me.

"Do you really?" I sniff. "Regardless of the Pocky game?"

He smiles bitter-sweetly, "I would have kissed you that night even if we didn't do that game. I would have told you everything I felt for you when I saw you lying on the road that rainy day. Ever since I found you, for some reason, I knew my life would be changed."

He steps in closer and hugs me. He presses my head against his chest.

"Damn it..." I say.

"What?" he looks down at me.

"Damn it...this is so embarrassing. You broke my shell," I shake my head in his shirt, "Now you've seen my soft side."

"Heh? Rin is hard on the outside, I'll say that. But Rin is like chocolate," she says.

"What?" I look up at him.

"You're like chocolate," he repeats. "You're hard cocoa on the outside but you're soft fruity jelly on the inside."

I push back a little, "I that so...?"

"You never knew that?" he asks a little surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I never showed my soft spot to anyone before...so I never knew I had one," I insist.

I blink once.

He lets go of me, "The point is, I do love you."

"...okay..."

"That's all I get? One 'okay?'"

"Well, what am I supposed to say!?"

"I think you know..."

"...Fine. I love you," I blush and look away.

"I can't hear you~!" he teases.

Steam from embarrassment and annoyance caused me to become loud, "I LOVE YOU OKAY!?"

"OKAY~!" he laughs at me.

"...Thank you," I say really quietly.

He smiles and takes me back in and holds me on the back and places his hand on the back of my head. He leans in, his sweet banana dust sweeping around me. I breathe out as I feel my heart accelerate.

"Rin..." he leans in even more.

"Len..." I stand on the tips of my toes to reach him.

Our lips meet. He presses on my lips that would have tripped me over onto the concrete if not for the brick wall. I press back and clutch his shirt and reach my hands behind his head and accidentally take his ponytail out. His hair falls down to his shoulder, nearly as long as my hair length.

_I'm losing breath..._

I push him back for a second, "Hold on let me...rest...for a sec-!"

No time, Len slams his lips back onto mine as the trail of saliva connects again.

"Mmf-Len!" I gasp. Len hugs me nearly squashing me as flat as a leaf. What's he doing? How can he go for so long...? I struggle against the brick wall.

"I love you..." Len says in between our tongues.

"I-I love you-too!" I gasp again. Finally, he breaks the kiss. His face burns a red blush.

My face feels extremely hot. I touch it and realize I'm blushing way too hard. The sky is slowly getting darker as the sun set behind the mountains; the sky turned orange and purple.

Len doesn't say anything, he only takes my hand and leads me the other from where we came from.

"Sorry..." he says, without looking at me. "If I went overboard..."

"It's okay," I reply.

For some reason, I don't care. Normally, I'd give him a good tongue-lashing but I'm too embarrassed to do so. I guess I'm too happy, grateful, just...all in all, so _content. _I'm so happy that Len gave me a chance to be happy.

I guess this would have never happened if I never ever ran away from my "parents".

"Len..." I stop. He looks back at me. "Thank you."

He smiles. He knows what I mean.

Even when others will frown upon me, even when others hate me, when they spit at me, laugh at me, I won't ever need to cry again. I won't regret living again. I won't need to pray for another miracle to happen because what just happened must have been the best miracle that I could ever ask for. Because I know that someone in this world needs me, loves me.

I don't need to be 'just a toy'...anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Da End. Thank you thank you thank you~! Thank you for followingfavoriting/reviewing this story! I'm going to make another Fanfic probably called something like "A Psychic in Snow" or "A Psychic Girl." I don't know, but it's from Kagamine Len's song: The Rise and Fall of a Psychic Girl.**

**Please continuing reading my stories! Thank you! *bows***


End file.
